Pain's My Type of Heroine
by uwishuweremymuse
Summary: What if Bobby had two younger siblings? whatif they were adopted by fowler? i can't give much away,but it is a mercer sister fic!JackxOC review and tell me wat u think thanks uwisuweremymuse
1. Bobby's sister

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FOUR BROTHERS FANFIC

PLEASE BE HONEST WITH WAT YOU THINK

IT IS A MERCER SISTER TYPE FIC

P.S: I KNOW THAT FOWLER WAS NOT THERE UNTIL AFTER EVELYN'S DEATH

BUT IT'S MY STORY SO  
BLAH  
BLAH  
BLAH

* * *

Pain's My Type of Heroine

Four Brothers fanfic

"Let me go!" Raiyne yelled, fighting the iron grip on her wrist. "You're so dead when we get home… you whore running away…" the officer spat, as he dragged her to the car. Her head smashed against the frame of the car as he pushed her in. Her shirt caught the edge and ripped, showing a extremely built abdomen that was horrifically bruised. A nasty smirk spread across the officer's face. "Aw... did i do all that" he sneered, plunged a once hidden knife into her stomach. She couldn't help but to scream but it was cut off by his fist in her face. "Hey is there a problem here, Fowler" a strangely familiar voice yelled. "Aren't you on probation" Fowler yelled. Raiyne knew screaming for help would be pointless. No one knew about Fowler's foster kid, no one knew about the abuse she endured. "-please let this be some idiot who wants to kill him-" The man stepped out of the shadows, 17 year old Bobby Mercer. She had never seen him in person but her heart gave a lurch a the familiar face. "-I've seen him before-" she thought. "Mind your own business, mercer this is between me and this whore…" he was drunk. Bobby got closer and fowler swung at him. A fight escalated and Raiyne took this as her chance to escape. She took one step and her face collided with the ground. Everything went dark. Fowler was unconscious and Bobby smirked. "-Stupid drunk-" he tripped over a shaking Raiyne, who was shaking. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it. He shook her gently but she didn't respond. "Crap" he muttered. He picked her up then looked at her face. "Raiyne…" he whispered. "Bobby, where are you…" 13 year old Jack Mercer yelled. "Right here, take the keys and drive…" Bobby rushed out, putting the girl in the back seat. "Who the hell is that?" Jack asked, starting the car. Bobby stayed in the back seat with her head on his lap. "my baby sister" he whispered. Jack gunned it to the house. "MA" he yelled the second he was in the house. "Jackson Damien Mercer… it is late why are you…" she trailed off when he saw her oldest sons load. "Oh my, what happened" "Fowler's foster kid" Jack explained. "she's bleeding…" "Couch… Jack, get the first aid kit" Evelyn said. The girl was still a child, about 13 or 14, she had a striking resemblance to Bobby. "Bobby I need you to take off her shirt" she said, pushing the girl's hair out her face. He obliged and his eyes bulged. Evelyn gasped. Her body was black and blue none of the visible ones were healing. A wide stab wound was bleeding profusely along her torso, wrapping around her abdomen. Evelyn said nothing just started cleaning the wound. When she used the rubbing alcohol, the Raiyne woke up. Her eyes were wild and scared as she cowered against the couch, trying to find a way out. "calm down sweetie, It's alright, you're safe" Evelyn assured. she was shaking and sweaty as she crawled into the nearest corner. "sweetie, we're not going to hurt you" evelyn whispered, reaching for her slowly. Raiyne caught sight of the door and tried running past Bobby but he caught her. "calm down Raiyne…" she stiffened. "who are you…" she saw his eyes, the eyes that kept her from killing herself so many times. The eyes that she dreamed about and prayed she would see again. Her body protested every miniscule movement. Bobby sensed her pain and placed her back on the couch. "let Ma fix you up then we'll talk OK" she grabbed his hand the second he pulled away. "I'm not goin' anywhere" he whispered. She didn't notice Evelyn or Jack just stared at Bobby. "B…B…Bobby" she whimpered, her voice was raspy from lack of use. "Bobby who is she…" Evelyn cut straight to the point. "my sister…" he answered. "Whoa… who's that…" Angel said, just coming in the house. "Bobby…you have a sister" Evelyn asked, ignoring her second son for the moment. "we were separated when they were 6… He raped her…I tried like everything to find her but I couldn't… they said they were dead…" Bobby Mercer never cried, but his eyes were shining with unshed tears. "kai.. her twin brother... he was older by 9 minutes" bobby explained. "she so small…i can see her ribs" jack murmured. he glimpsed at the healing cuts on her wrist but said nothing, instantly recognising what they were. "I'm gonna kill him" Bobby hissed. "Bobby you can't kill a cop" Jack said. "Fowler did this" Angel yelled. "calm down, Bobby" Evelyn said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't calm down, my sister was raped and god knows wat else..." he stopped when he heard hesitant whimpering. all eyes landed the fragile scared girl who had tears running down her face. "Bobby..." she whsipered. "hey kiddo..." he was cut off when she lunged herself at him, crying her eyes out. "shh...it's okay baby, i got you...you're safe" he whispered into her ear. "what about Kai..." she whimpered. "do you where he is..." bobby asked, bracing himself for the answer. "he swung both ways..." she gave him a small tired smile. "you are totally bobby's sister" angel mumbled. "We'll find him OK" she nodded before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Hope you like

press the little button you know you want to

come on

push the little button

GOOD READERS!!!!!!!!!


	2. Bobby's brother

AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FOUR BROTHERS FANFIC

PLEASE BE HONEST WITH WAT YOU THINK

IT IS A MERCER SISTER TYPE FIC

P.S: I KNOW THAT FOWLER WAS NOT THERE UNTIL AFTER EVELYN'S DEATH

BUT IT'S MY STORY SO  
BLAH  
BLAH  
BLAH

* * *

Pain's My Type of Heroine

Four Brothers fanfic

Chapter 2-

"Bobby" Raiyne whimpered in her sleep. They had moved her to his room in case she had nightmares. He and Angel had discussed getting her brother and they were going this morning, but they had no idea where he lived, which was why they were waiting until she woke up. "I'm right here baby…" he whispered in her ear. "Kai…don't…make him stop…Kai" she yelled, bolting up. "Kai…" she whimpered, diving for Bobby. "baby girl, we're goin' to get Kai…" Bobby said. "you can't get to him" she whispered. "why" he asked. "there's no windows and a bolt lock… it used to be practically indestructible…" Bobby smirked. "used to be…" he repeated. "we had accidently blew it up from the other side…" she giggled. "Pyromaniacs…" he mumbled. "No…really…where is Kai…" "I can't tell you…but I can show you" she whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt…" he stopped when he heard her crying. "fine, but you're staying behind me the whole time…okay" she smiled. "can I shower…" she whispered, before instantly covering her mouth. "I'm sorry…" she rambled to correct herself. "of course you can you don't have ask, you can borrow some of Jackie's clothes" Bobby explained. He showed her the shower and told her how to lock the door. "I'll be downstairs" he kissed her forehead and left. She blasted the cold water and winced, even freezing the water burned her sensitive skin. The razor ran across her skin bringing relief with each cut. "black lights blind me as I try to reach my destiny…" she sang unknowingly getting louder. The blood mixed with the water giving it a pinkish tint. She smiled blankly her eyes clouding over. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that made her jump. "Ray…it's me…um…Jack…I got you some clothes…" she slowly got out the shower and unlocked the door, sticking her arm out. "The cutting doesn't help, you know" Jack whispered when he saw her arm. She flinched and dropped the clothes. Jack caught them for her. "It only makes it worse" he said. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" she whimpered. "No, it's alright, no one is going to hurt you ever…" Jack whispered. "Bobby loves you and so does Ma…we're gonna get your brother and help you, you're a Mercer whether you like it or not" Jack smiled at her and handed her the clothes. "please don't tell Bobby" she begged. Jack rolled up his sleeve revealing healing horizontal lines interrupting the pale flesh of his arm. "I won't if you will" She closed the door and quickly got dressed. "Hurry up Ray" Bobby yelled from downstairs. She ran downstairs almost tripping. "Sorry" she whispered. Bobby's heart broke when he saw the defeated look in her eyes. "Let's get your brother" Angel hissed. "4311 Hope lace St." Bobby walked her to the car. The ride was silent except for the hum of the radio. "The blue house" she whispered. "Kai should be in the attic" Rayne explained. "I'll get him, you can get through the backdoor, he never locks it, he's probably passed out on the floor" Bobby was about to protest but she had climbed the tree and was on the roof. Angel and Bobby silently snuck inside the back door. They both grimaced at the stench of alcohol and sex; blood splattered the floor making them fear the worse. Raiyne stumbled down the stairs tears running down her face. "he… he's not waking up there's… so much blood…" she stuttered. Angel glanced at Bobby telling him to go ahead. Angel held the girl while she cried. After about ten minutes, Bobby came down with a boy conscious but obviously in a lot of pain. "Raiyne?" he gasped out. Her head shot up at his voice. "Kai…" she sobbed and lunged for him. A whimpered escaped his lips and she began to let go but he drew her to him. "I was so scared baby" he whispered. "He said he was finished with you…I feared the worst" he sobbed into her hair. "I'm fine, and…I found Bobby" she replied. "we're gonna live with him and his mom and his brothers" she stuttered. A look of pure fear crossed his face before Raiyne collapsed. Kai instinctively caught his twin. "Panic attack…" Kai told Bobby urgently. "she only has them when she's scared…" "and she has every right to be" Fowler's voice slurred from behind them. Bobby growled him and Angel standing in front of the two children. "Kai get to the car outside, stay there" Kai gently picked up his sister and ran to the back door. He opened the door to be met by two of Fowler's drunken friends. He held his twin tighter in his arms as one of them tried to get her. "Bobby" Kai whimpered. Kai stumbled back into the living room. "I got this get the twins" Angel said. Fowler swung at the fifteen year old, but missed. Bobby grabbed Kai in time to miss a bullet fling by. Kai hit his head against the table, making him dizzy. Bobby flung himself at one of them, knocking them to the ground. "why are you here" he growled. "Fowler promised us a piece of young, hot…" Bobby knocked him out before he could finish. The other one had run away. "let's go…" Angel had Fowler on the ground, behind Kai. Angel took Kai while Bobby took Raiyne. The car ride home was silent, save for the twin's soft breathing. Bobby's knuckles were white as he grasped the wheel. "Bobby…" Raiyne whispered. He looked in the rearview mirror and groaned at the look of pain on her face. "calm down Bobby the last thing we need is to get in a car crash" Angel said. "look at them…I always hoped they got to see the better side of the system" Bobby responded. When they arrived home, Jack was already outside with Ma, waiting for the worst. Bobby took Kai and Angel, Raiyne. "Ma can you…" "I have everything set up in the bathroom, just take him there" Bobby smiled and did as told, he put Kai in the bathtub. The second his back touched the cold tile he woke up. "B…Bobby" he murmured. "right here kiddo" Bobby smiled slightly. "where's…" "she's in my room, asleep…she'll be fine…you need to get checked out…this is my Ma, she ain't gonna hurt you" Kai slowly nodded his head, but tensed when Ma came into view. Ma smiled. "I've heard a lot about you" she spoke aimlessly, while cleansing his wounds. "Bobby take your brother to see your sister…she's worried" she yelled downstairs. Kai gingerly stood up with help from Evelyn and handed him to Bobby. Rayne was on the bed rocking back and forth, tears running down her face. "I'm right here, baby girl" Kai said, her eyes snapped up and a sob broke through shook her body. "bad dream" Kai murmured to Bobby. "you're safe here" he hugged her tightly, Bobby registered the pain flashing across his face. Rayne felt it and started to pull away, but he stopped her. "stop hurting yourself for me…I know you are" she whispered. "I'm fine…" "you wouldn't have been bleeding and unconscious if you were fine" she shot back. Kai growled. "must you be so stubborn…" he hissed. "I'm sorry…" she whimpered. he sighed and grabbed her forcing her to him, until she broke down in more tears. "Bobby?" Kai asked. Bobby tore his eyes away from his shaking sister. "calm her down for me" Kai begged as he pushed her to his direction. Bobby gently pulled her towards himself. "It hurted" she whimpered. "I'm sorry baby" "he wouldn't stop" she sobbed, Bobby's heart broke with every tear. "your safe here" Kai was already asleep in her vacated spot. He felt something wet and warm against his hand, and curiously looked at it. Blood. He gently pushed her shirt up and gasped. " I hit the table" she whimpered when he ran his hand across the narrow but long gash. Jack walked in with a band aid. "here I saw it when she fell asleep and went to get it…" he whispered. Bobby nodded and silently got to work. Her breathing had evened out and eventually she fell asleep. Bobby's heart ripped to shreds at the pained expression on his face.

* * *

Sorry i haven't been able to update

i know i'm a susky person

but will u please update on this chapter

thanx!!!!!!!


End file.
